


Missed Connection

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [40]
Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nicknames, Spoilers: From Paris With Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver could never pinpoint the exact reasoning behind his disdain for being called Oli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for From Paris With Love.
> 
> Short missing scene set after Oliver tells Holly he doesn't like the name she calls him.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Oliver could never pinpoint the exact reasoning behind his disdain for being called Oli. He preferred to be called his given name and nothing else.

He knew that Holly called him Oli as a way of connecting with him and that was part of the problem, their connection was mismatched by good intentions, huddling for warmth in a snow storm and living separate lives when they were together.

“I was saying,” Holly spoke softly. “That I think we need to spend some time together while I’m here to decide what we're going to do.”

Oliver merely nodded at her because he was mentally stumbling over his words and he didn’t want that to happen for the third time in a day.

Holly shot a small expectant smile to him. “Oli, you’re somewhere else.”

He tried to hide the grimace that was starting. “I’ll arrange something with The Mailbox Grille, I know the owner.” 

“Leave the details with reception.” Holly got down from the high stool she had been sitting on. “Goodnight, Oliver.”

Oliver remained seated, continuing to nurse his gin and tonic while the reality of what was could happen began to sink in. his plan would be the one thing that confirmed what he’s known for over a year. The marriage was over, he could move on.

**Author's Note:**

> FPWL has finally aired here (scotland/UK) earlier this evening and I have so many thoughts for the movie as a whole, I also like Holly.
> 
> It is saved to Sky+ and set as a keep along with the rest of the series.


End file.
